Harry Potter and the Shattered Bond
by oldfashionedromantic
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Discovered Heart. With a baby on the way and the war in full-force Harry and Hermione must now finish what they started. But when the one of the most ultimate bonds is broken, can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! Harry Potter and the Shattered Bond, Enjoy!**

1.

Hours seemed to have passed till Ron finished crying, feeling like a fool and hating himself for it. Hermione was just a girl and he could surely find someone else, no problem. It was just so hard for him to watch the two of them as they thrived in their own world. Harry-bloody-Potter the Chosen One and the girl of his dreams, oh if the Death Eater's knew about this. Ron shuddered at the thought of it; what Lord Voldemort would do if he were to hear of this. Who would pay the price of it, Harry? No, he would be killed and that was that, but Hermione…she would suffer. They would make her watch him die and then kill her.

The teenager shuddered to think of the torment awaiting them should they be caught. He shook his head and rubbed his cerulean eyes. He wished he could take those words to them back all that time ago. Then the child in Hermione's womb might have been his as it should have been. Gnashing his teeth together he groaned and looked outside the tent where in the distance he noticed a heart aching glance of the brown-haired girl not so far away. She was laughing at something, the sound of it clear as a bell whispering over the wind and teasing his ears.

So soft, so lovely and so painful to him that the redhead closed his eyes against the pain that made him want to scream. She was climbing out of the lake by the tent, her top sticking to her and her face shiny with the glistening water. Harry was not far away and the sight of the bump growing shapely in her stomach made him wince and blink back tears. He hated those tears, wished there were some sort of spell to make one unable to cry.

Ron shook his head. He emerged from the tent to see Harry staring down at a picture of his mother and father. The beauty was holding him as a baby and the man was holding her. The redhead felt a pang of guilt over his words months ago and rubbed his eyes wearily. Harry already knew that his parents were dead and that had been cruel. What was worse is he did not even Ron touched his shoulder and offered a lopsided grin; Harry smiled back letting out a grunt of 'ugh' when his love hugged him around the waist. He let out a birth-tenor laugh and kissed her face, Ron winced.

They kissed deeply and Ron had to turn away from them. He hated it when they kissed or touched one another. He went back into the tent, closed the flap and cried like a child. Ron thought of nothing but her the night after night. The smell of her, the feels off her skin so soft beneath his hands at his brother's wedding. It hurt him so deeply that he lay awake and sighed as he thought he heard Harry's voice singing some kind of proposal. He heard the sounds of them off nearby in the forest as they made love to one another in a place which he thought was secret. It mattered not where they went for Ron had seen what they did in one another's arms. Ron had seen romantic movies with Lavender and he was sure it was a picture from one of those.

Harry's arms bear from the shoulders down where he would press her to him, her hands splayed passionately beneath his shirt brushing over his lightly muscled torso. His pale form glistiening in the dull silver light of the moon as his mouth caressed her and she tossed back her head. The image of Hermione closing her eyes for him, gripping him, it was too much for Ron. Too much, he wanted it to stop but was powerless to keep his imagination from painting the gruesome picture. Ron was powerless as the form of his best mate naked above the girl they both loved. His body tight as he urged her forward to give her pleasures the sound of her moaning rising as they came together with each other. The image of him with her in his arms haunted him nightly in his darkest dreams.

_I have only myself to blame._

Five words that taunted him broke him into the very deepness of his already cracking heart. True though they were they hurt him every time he thought of them. Ron shook his head and sighed closing his eyes tried to go back to sleep. Feeling hatred for Harry Potter to the core of his being and wishing not for the first time that he could be as great as him and crying for a loss no time would heal. He hated Harry Potter for having the woman he loved, but deep down in his soul it was jealousy. He was, as always jealous of the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Harry snuggled close to his love, her naked body secure in his embrace, his jacket pillowing their heads. Her long coat serving as the bed in which they lay and his longer winter jacket was blanketing them as they slept. Harry woke first, placing his hand on the bulge that is the child, he kissed her belly he brushed the hair back from her face. She moaned softly and nestled her head into the niche of his shoulder. He smiled gently wishing this moment would last forever and knowing that it must come to an end. Knowing that soon he would have to face Voldemort and not knowing whether he would come back alive. He feared now more than ever that he would never see his baby, never get to marry the woman he loved. He kissed the side of her face again unable to stop himself. She opened her chocolate eyes to look at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Mmm… I could stay like this forever." She murmured, burying her face in the fold of his neck.

"I could hold you forever," he replied, "but I've found the sword and we've got to destroy the Horcrux."

"Okay." She said her tone groggy.

The witch got up reluctantly and dressed slowly, enjoying the spark that lit his emerald eyes. Hermione smirked wickedly at the arousal growing in his jeans and the strain lining his handsome face. She sauntered over to him and pecked him on the lips before going back to the tent to change her underwear. Ron was there and he stole a greedy glance at her bottom something she glowered at him for. They left the tent together neither one saying a word to the other as Harry walked up to them slowly.

"I found the sword guys, c'mon…" he said and they followed him in silence.

Harry led them on and on remembering the path as though he had walked it hundreds of times. He remembered the spirit of his mother guiding him along towards the slab of ice. The Horcrux was around his neck and they followed him to the platter of ice where the slab was. It glistened like a mirror reflecting the dark blue of the water. His friends looked puzzled for a moment but then they saw the glint of silver and rubies glimmering at the bottom of the cavern. Hermione clapped her hands in childish glee and Ron looked relieved. They had found the sword of Gryffindor, the one magic weapon that could defeat all of Voldemort's relics.

Ron sniffed the air, which smelled of the residue of lovemaking. It grossed the redhead out to no end and he muttered something the other two did not catch and pointed his wand at the ice. It split into pieces to which he shoved Harry in face-first. The teenager yelped out loud as he plummeted into the freezing water. Hermione jumped in surprise as bubbles surfaced at first but then the murk evened out and there were no signs of life.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped giving him a good smack.

"What?" Ron snapped, "He smelled funny."

"Ugh," she groaned, "Ron you bloody git!"

She looked down at the water praying that her love would come out safely and not die from hypothermia once he did. Sure enough he emerged shivering, holding the sword tightly in his fist. Hermione shook her head and tackled him full-force, making him fall backwards almost into the water. Reaching up he grabbed the locket from his neck and looked at the two of them with a nervous glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to use parseltongue to open it." He said, and they both nodded. He spoke, in that horrible hiss that had made everyone fear him in their second year. The locket opened and a jut of black, insidious smoke flowed out. Harry screamed in agony as his scar began to burn causing Hermione to kneel down beside him and hold him close to her heart. She made shushing sounds and rocked him until unable to stop herself she looked up at the image of her and Harry naked. Ron stared in horror as the smoke Harry taunted him, as their lips met in a sinfully passionate kiss.

"_Your mother confessed she preferred me as a son."_ Said the smoke-Harry in an evil voice filled with sick joy.

"_Who would want you? You're nothing compared to Harry Potter, the chosen one,"_ Said the figure of Hermione." _I never loved you."_

"It's a lie Ron!" Hermione shouted as she held the now convulsing Harry in her arms. "I did love you once and I still do if only as a friend."

With a cry of anguish, the redhead jabbed the sword down and pierced the brown eye straight through. The jewelry seemed to cry out in agony before it shattered into pieces, Harry's pain evaporated and he rose to his feet. Turning around to thank his friend and hug him, only to find that he was gone again.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ron ran and ran on through the woods, leafs cracking and crunching beneath his sneakers as he did so. Tears blurred his eyes causing them to burn and also making him bump into every tree. He muttered curses and swore foully out loud. The teenager cursed and ran for hours not caring where he ended up as long as it was away from them and their love. He did not ever want to see either one of them again and the only way he knew to ensure that was to run. To run as fast and as far as possible never mind the cramp in his legs or the aches that told him to sleep. He had to leave them far, far away where the sight of them could not torment his burning and tortured heart.

"It's a lie…" he mimicked Hermione's words as he went, "Loved me once…"

Who cares if she had loved him? The horcrux had been right in the fact that she no longer wanted him and that in just six months she would give birth to a child with Harry's likeness. The picture of a little boy or girl with Harry's eyes or his untidy mop of jet-colored hair swam in his mind. His eyes burned and he wiped at them furiously as his feet carried him to anywhere and nowhere at once. So long he ran that soon the day turned into night and into day again and by morning his stomach growled and lurched.

"Loved me once…ha!" His voice echoed throughout the stillness of the forest. Ron was a fool about many things, had been duped before by nearly everyone he knew. His siblings, his best friend, his parents and worst of all the woman he loved. He hated her for it.

He hated mornings when he did not have a meal, not only for the discomfort it brought but for the tag-along nausea too. Doctors had said he had something called hypoglycemia, meaning that he felt sick to his stomach and was apt to vomit if his blood-sugar got too low. A yawn tore at the young wizard's mouth, a yawn so huge and wide that it came out in a deep, noisy sigh. Ron was so tired that even the tree's bark felt soft enough to rest on and though logic warned him of serious danger lurking about he was never one to listen to logic.

The redhead slumped backwards and began to snore almost instantly not caring if anyone heard him. In fact he hoped very much that they did hell- he bloody hoped they did just so they could put him out of his misery. The night was cold and dull, with no starlight to brighten the too-perfect blueness of it. Little did he know the darkness held him in its thrall, as that of a mouse heading for the hole of a serpent. It was not the kind of darkness that he liked- not that Ron really liked the dark to begin with, one seldom did. But it was something about this night that made him uneasy.

It was as if there was some type of danger lurking around every corner of this woodland. The hair on the back of his neck bristled and stood on end and it frightened him so much that he wished he'd never asked for trouble to find him. Ron raised his wand to his face preparing for a duel that just might end his life. He trembled in fear for the worst kind of enemy was the one you could not see, every wizard worth his salt knew that.

"Oy," he called out, "who goes there?"

No response came; the woods remained as silent as the grave, the only sound was the wind as it robbed the tress of their leaves. He advanced three paces further taking great care not to step on the crunchy dead leaves littering the ground. He wanted them to find him, because maybe they would be a lost woman who just needed to find her way and she was prettier than Hermione. Still he knew better than to turn away with a stalker on his trail and he raised the wand again only to be knocked off his feet. His limbs stiffened and he recognized a searing pain in his whole body that made him want to cry out. Ron felt the scream wrench inside his throat but no sound would come, and soon his voice died in his throat.

His world was spinning and his vision was blurred, he tipped his chin forward and puked all over his sweatshirt. Then after several minutes his world went black, but still he could feel in that place between the veils of consciousness that someone was dragging him off. The roots of the trees bumped his head and he was bruising he knew but he couldn't move the pain was too much. It was not till he felt something ice-cold touch his forehead. He opened his eyes and froze, red eyes, snake-like nose and vain-sodden bald head.

_Voldemort._


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The Dark Lord stared at the teenager through cold ruby eyes, gleaming with some kind of ulterior motive. He extended his hand to the redhead but Ron did not take it, he dared not take it. Who knows what would happen if he did. Instead two death-eaters grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stand. Ron groaned softly his voice caught in his throat as his knees buckled over and he swallowed hard. Voldemort reached down and placed a skeletal hand on Ron's shoulder, his hand chafing and smooth like a bone long focalized. His hand felt so cold that it made Ron shiver and when he spoke it sent shivers down his spine.

"Welcome Mr. Weasley." He said his voice as slick and slippery as a snake, "We are very happy to see you."

"How d-did you know my n-name?" he stammered.

Voldemort laughed through his teeth the sound like a hiss and he sat Ron down in on the hard ground. He stood over him like a great grim reaper, a dark angel of death both terrifying and fascinating all at once. Ron could not take his eyes off him and the other took full advantage of it by offering him a welcoming smile. It was a devil's grin both charmingly beautiful and full of smooth sly as though it had been crafted by his wand. The redhead shuddered at the grin it reminded him of a predator eyeing his victim, a python perhaps trying to hypnotize its lunch.

"I've been expecting you for some time." He said. Ron was puzzled by this and it must have showed on his face, "You see, my…men have been watching you for some time."

"Oh, well if you think I am going to let you anywhere near my friends…"

The Dark Lord laughed out loud this time a sinister sound that hurt Ron's ears. "My boy I am not going to go near these so-called friends. But I must ask why you care?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Voldemort looked at him seriously and made a gesture to him as though to say you know what I mean. When Ron looked at him blankly he took out his wand and conjured a circle of blue-grey smoke with a picture of a young woman holding a brown- bushy-haired, green-eyed child rested in Hermione's arms. The emerald eyes were the image of Harry's and the thick wavy brown hair was unmistakable. Ron tried to wipe it away but it would not dissipate and finally his eyes filled with tears and he cried out.

The other placed a thin hand on his shoulder and knelt down, pulling him against his boney frame in a hug. Ron felt strange in the arms of a mass murderer even more so when he felt icy tears land on him like hail. He was surprised when he looked up to see that the Dark Lord was crying in his arms. It stunned the teenager to see that a man so many famed as a monster was capable of tears.

"There, there Ron." he said softly, "I know." Ron no longer cared how Voldemort knew his name or anything else; he just wanted to be held, "I'm just like you."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh come now," Voldemort laughed indulgently, "Just because I'm a psychopathic killer doesn't mean I cannot feel…I feel just like you. "

Ron stared at the man before him, this dark wizard who was the Muggle equivalent of Hitler in there world. Harry and Hermione had told him stories of that horrible man who killed millions of people and he often thought of Voldemort like that. Hermione had used the term sociopath, someone with no conscious. Yet here stood the dark lord crying and showing more sympathy than his friends had for his emotions. He read the look on his face and shook his head kneeling down to his level again and whispering.

"Ah yes, my dear Bellatrix, how she betrayed me… my best friend too, Lucius choosing the sniveling boy over me after all the years we spent together." His shoulders shook, "I loved her you know."

The other looked at him surprised that the word love had come out of his mouth. Here was a man so many feared that they couldn't even bear to say his name. Yet here he was, crying and talking about love and betrayal by a woman and his best friend just like Harry and Hermione had done to Ron. Voldemort noted the boy's sympathy and smiled wickedly to himself. The poor fool was right where he wanted him now.

"But it's too late for me so I have come to help you. I can give you all of it back, the woman you love… her child and most of all revenge on that so-called friend of yours. But you have to do something for me. "

Ron nodded and looked up, his hatred of Harry growing at the mention of the child in Hermione's belly. Voldemort took out his wand and placed its black tip to Ron's arm where the Dark Mark appeared causing the boy to scream in pain. Voldemort's lips curled into a smile.

_"Kill Harry Potter."_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

The couple ran through the woods in search of their lost friend but it was in mere circles. Night was falling soon and Hermione was becoming worn out from the physical strain, her belly bouncing like a ball and her back aching as her child kicked in protest. Harry pulled forward until she fell on his back toppling him over into a pile of leafs and twigs, seasoned with mud. He stood up and spit out the dirt, gagging on the taste as he looked behind him to see her laying on her back her breath coming hard. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to her feet but she just closed her eyes and moaned softly in protest.

"Hermione c'mon we've gotta find Ron before someone else does..." Harry did not want to think about who _someone else_ was.

"I can't..." Hermione moaned, "I can't run anymore..."

He apparently wasn't listening because he tried to pull her foreward again, "We've gotta find him..."

She made a negative sound, "I can't Harry, I'm tired..." her voice trailed off into a groggy mumble as she shut her eyes.

Harry sighed curling his arms around Hermione and resting his hand on her child-swollen stomach. She was close to term now, very close and the baby kicked his hand noting their father that he or she was here. Harry knew he should be happy, overjoyed at the birth of his first child but he couldn't bring himself to feel joyful. Voldemort was on the rise and when he found out about the the baby -and he would find out- all hell would break loose. Harry shook his head, Hell was putting it kindly and as for which ring it was well that was just unthinkable. He pulled away from her briefly and began to cry, his head falling into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hermione could feel the fear growing in him as the month of October drew near, her baby was due then and heaven knew what was going to happen once they were born. Poor baby was going to be born in wartimes with their father as a wanted man and a mother who was discriminated against for being born of ordinary people. She snuggled him wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed him. She wanted him right now and when they began to kiss her world melted away. His tears were hot and desperate as though his entire world was going to end if he didn't hold her. But she felt him yawn and slowly eased her chin into the niche of his shoulder settling warmly in her lover's arms for the night.

Harry watched her sleep for several minutes before he rose to his feet and walked away from her in search of his lost friend, walking straight through the morning. Back to the camp where Hermione lay moaning on the ground holding her stomach and water dripping from between her legs. He ran to her side and shook her awake, she bolted upright and grabbed him, in that instant Harry knew what was happening and his green eyes widened in shock.

"Harry I'm two months early, all the physical activity must have induced it!" she half-screamed.

"Uh...ok what do I do..."

"Just hold me...oh bloody hell!"

Hermione's moaning grew louder and Harry winced. If she kept this up everybody in the bloody whole of England would hear them and then this would make more trouble. He hated himself for what he had done to her, hated the way she was moaning and tears were on her pale face. He tried to soothe her pain but he had no luck. Finally he raised his wand and placed its tip tenderly between her parted lips, carful not to scratch the fragile skin.

"Quietus..." Harry whispered helping her swallow the spell silenced her screams and Harry was greatful for that but still as time went on he felt minutes pass like hours and then finally the spell wore off.

"Harry help me..." her body convulsed and she pushed down. "Oh bloodly _hell..._" she moaned.

Harry had no idea what to do so he trusted instinct and got in front of her almost fainting at the sight of the head appearing in her canal. "Pretend like we are playing a muggle game of catch and take the baby's head when I push down."

"Ummm ok."

She pushed down harder and then finally she heard the crying of a baby pierce the night. She smiled at Harry as he removed the child from her and kissed it's slimy head reverently. He was holding the child gently and smiling at it, thumbing away the grime from the eyelids and shakiing his head. she hated waiting for her turn with the newborn but Hermione smiled and watched Harry stare at it with tears in his eyes.

"You have to clean to cut the cord and clean the baby." she said.

He nodded raising his wand and doing just that with a couple of spells, the cool jet of water from the auqumenti spell woke the child and it let out a soft cry. "What is it?"

"It's a girl..." Harry said, he looked at his daughter, "Annabelle." He said, "Our little Annie."

Hermione smiled, "I like it how about Victoria for her middle name?"

"Annabelle Victoria Potter... I love it..." Harry choked, _"I love her..." _Harry grinned and handed the baby to her mother, and kissed her. "I love you."


End file.
